Miraculous Shinobi
by thewhitewolf1412
Summary: While battling the Kyuubi the Yondaime plans to seal the demon into himself and his son when the demon pulls one last trick from his sleeve, an unknown jutsu that backfires and sends the Yondaime, his son and the kyuubi into a world where shinobi don't exist. Alone in this new world he takes comfort in the form of a young teen. Crossposted from Ao3 under same name. Rare pair
1. Chapter 1

Konoha forest, October 10, midnight.

"Damn you Yondaime! I will not be sealed into a ningen again!" The roar of anger echoed through the air as a massive nine-tailed fox lashed out against it's chains. Slitted red eyes glared at the small blonde standing on top of a large toad.

The Kyuubi couldn't believe this! After finally getting free of his prison, this ningen wants to put him back! That bastard Madara already wasted his precious time in making him destroy half of Konoha before he was teleported away by the Yondaime.

'I will not let this stand! I refuse!' The fox snarled, teeth dripping in saliva as his mouth opened and a bijuu bomb began to form. The Yondaime cursed, hands flying up and quickly going through hand seals. But before he could finish them a swirling vortex appeared right under him and the surrounding area, that included the Kyuubi.

The large fox grinned savagely as the vortex began to swallow everything around it.

The large toad croaked as black tendrils lashed at him. "We should get out of here Minato, before those nasty things catch us." The blonde nodded as he got ready to move. The Kyuubi, seeing his foe try and escape, lashed out and knocked the man off the toad.

"If I have to suffer, then you all get to join me!" Minato cursed as he fell right into the vortex, black tendrils ensnaring him and dragging him deeper into it.

'Damn it,' He thought just as he was engulfed in darkness. 'Kushina's sacrifice was all for not.' The Kyuubi roared in victory as he broke free of his binds and prepares to launch a Bijuu bomb at Konoha.

"This is the end!" But before he can launch it the vortex under him begins to bubble. The fox looks confused as the tendrils glow blue with chakra.

"What?!" The tendrils lash out and ensnare the massive bijuu, dragging it down toward its center.

"Why is this happening? It shouldn't be glowing this colour, unless." The fox roared as half his body was engulfed in blue chakra.

"Damn it!" Anyone watching would have been amazed at seeing the large bijuu get sucked into the earth and disappear.

Once the area quieted a group of shinobi appeared around the scene to search for survivors. One of them was the third, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who had his monkey summons out to help with the search.

'Please be alive Minato, Kushina.' He thought before a shout rang through the air. "Third! We found someone." Hiruzen felt his heart tighten at seeing the cold body of his friend's wife.

"Keep searching, we might find the Yondaime." 'Hopefully alive,' He kept that part to himself as the group split.

* * *

"Hey blondie, open your eyes." Minato groaned as he cracked open his eyes, the darkness surrounding him making it harder to see.

"Look over here." A skeletal hand appeared in his vision and gripped his chin, forcing his head upwards.

The grinning maw of the Shinigami greeted him. "Pretty bold of you to try and save yourself from this void blondie, but the only good it did was trap the Kyuubi in here with you." It pointed over it's shoulder to the chained up bijuu. It once more turned it's attention to the trapped shinobi.

"Well, it also saved your life too." The shinigami let him go and crossed his arms.

"Now what am I supposed to do with you three?" "Three? I only see the Kyuubi and myself here." The being sighed before a small, cloth covered bundle dropped into Minato's arms.

"Your son got sucked in too." Minato hissed as he clutched his son protectively to his chest. "Calm your tits Yondaime, I don't harm children."

The shinigami sighed as he conjured up a chair and sat down.

"Now, what are gonna do with you? I can't send you back home cause that's out of my district, can't send you to the after life cause you aren't dead." He rubbed his temples in annoyance before an idea popped into his mind.

"Wait a second." A large glowing orb appeared in his skeletal hands and the shinigami hummed.

"This changes everything." Looking up at the shinobi and then at the kyuubi he snapped his fingers.

The Kyuubi suddenly lurched forward and roared as he was ripped in half and sealed inside both Minato and his son. "Wha?" Minato coughed as the demonic chakra filled him, tainting his own chakra.

The Shinigami rolled his shoulders as he finished the sealing.

"What? Wasn't that your intention in the first place? To seal the bastard fox?" He muttered under his breath as he snapped his fingers.

A swirling portal appeared right in front of the duo. The Shinigami clapped his hands and instantly Minato was hurling right towards it at break neck speeds.

He clutched on tightly to his son as he disappeared right into the portal. The swirling mass vanished and the Shinigami was all alone.

"Hmm, maybe I should have given the guy a warning on where he was headed." Golden eyes peeked out from under the hood before he shrugged.

"Eh, it's much more entertaining this way." Giving the void one last look the shinigami left to who knows where to keep an eye on Minato.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie upstairs apartment, September 1, 7:45am.

"What the hell?! I over slept again!" A frantic scream echoed through the house, causing it's occupants to sigh softly. "Looks like Marinette is up. Would you be a dear Tom and get her breakfast before she forgets again?" The large, hulking form of the speakers husband nodded as he went off to retrieve some pastries.

The speaker sighed once again as curses rang out from the upstairs before the trap door opened.

A frazzled teen came tumbling down the stairs, tripping over their feet in their hurry. "Sit down Marinette, eat something before you go." The teen paused as she regarded her mother, bright bluebell eyes wide as she looked over at the clock. "Maman," The older woman merely gave her a look as she gestured to the table.

"Eat. It wont do you any harm to enjoy breakfast without all the hassle of rushing off to school." Marinette grumbled as she complied with her mother, sitting at the counter just as her father appeared with a platter of croissants and a mug of steaming coffee. He shared a look with his wife as he set down the items and sat next to Marinette. "So, you ready for your last year?" Marinette nodded as she practically inhaled the coffee, sighing as the fatigue left for the moment. "I'm excited to finally leave the school behind." She frowned slightly before erasing it from her face. Sparing the clock a glance she yelped as the time red 8:01. "What's got you in such a rush?" "I promised someone I'd have their commission in by 8:30." Grabbing three more croissants she pecked her father and mother goodbye and raced out the door.

"Whoa, I made it right on time." Marinette panted as she slid into her seat in the back, face slightly red from all the running she did. After delivering her package she stopped in to see Master Fu, who told her to be careful as there was something that was sending all the kwami into high alert. Marinette didn't have much time to ponder on the strange warning before the rest of her class began to pile in.

She ignored the looks thrown at her, so used to them after two years since Lila Rossi came to their class. That girl's lies have taken over nearly the entire school, the only one's not affected were herself and surprisingly Chloe of all people.

That wasn't to say the two of them were buddies though, years of bullying does that to people. Marinette spotted her old best friend Alya and her boyfriend Nino wander in, all eyes on her phone as they watched the latest video on the LadyBlog.

Right behind the duo stood the boy she had had a crush on since her first year, who sent her into a stuttering mess when he was around. But ever since that fateful day a few years back, that crush she had had dulled down until it was nothing more than a passing thought. Marinette sighed as the bane of her existence came bounding through the door, a cheery fake smile plastered on her face as she greeted the class.

"Good morning everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful summer!" Marinette cringed at her loud voice. 'Yeah, I did until your makeup encrusted face came and ruined it.' She thought as the class called out their own greetings in return. Miss Bustier took that moment to walk in and quiet the class down to start the lesson for the day.

"Ugh that brat drives me insane!" Marinette nearly snarled as she wandered the streets, eyes ablaze and teeth bared. "Calm down Marinette!" A small voice broke through the teen's cloud of rage, causing her to look down. "Sorry Tikki," She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as they passed by the cemetery. Marinette felt a sudden urge to explore the area, but she ignored it in favour of getting to that new fabric store that just opened a few months back to see what they had.

Tikki buzzed in her purse, eyes trained on the lone figure standing unknown to Marinette right on top of the rusted figure placed a skeletal finger to its lips to shush the kwami before vanishing from sight.

"Is something the matter tikki? You're awfully quiet." Marinette grew worried as she took the kwami out of her bag. "Are you sick again? Should I take you to Master Fu?" The small being merely shook her head before smiling mysteriously at her holder.

"I'm alright, thank you for worrying about me." The teen smiled before blinking as she caught a glimpse of a yellow flash before shaking her head. "Must have been a trick of the light." She muttered before letting Tikki back into her purse and heading out.

* * *

"I wasn't planning on buying this much fabric." Marinette bit her lip as she gazed at the massive pile she had laying on her floor. "But the prices were so low! That woman was practically giving them away!" She pouted at hearing her kwami giggle from her desk. "It's quality stuff too." She lovingly ran her fingers over the silk she had found hidden away in the back of the store.

Tikki flew over to her, eyes bright as she took in the pile. "Well, looks like you wont be running low on fabrics for a while." She giggled again, causing Marinette to smile before she paused.

"Uh oh, we have patrol coming up soon." She gazed longingly at the pile before calling Tikki to transform her. "Might as well get there early before that tom cat comes." She rolled her eyes as she climbed out of her room and threw her yo-yo out to swing over buidlings toward the Eiffel tower. On her way there a sudden storm rolled in, thunder rumbled through the air as rain pelted down like rocks.

Ladybug cursed her luck as she slipped and nearly fell off the roof she had landed on. "The forecast didn't mention any rain for tonight." She debated on canceling patrol for the night when a flash of lighting came down and nearly struck her.

Ladybug yelped as bits of roof cut into her suit, leaving tons of gashes everywhere.

'Damnit, I gotta get out of this storm.' She threw her yo-yo out into the rain, hopping it caught onto something solid before launching herself into the air.

'It's so hard to see anything in front of me-' Ladybug gasped as she slammed into a brick wall. Losing her grip on her yo-yo the superhero began to free fall down to the ground.

Ladybug braced herself for impact. The pain of hitting concrete didn't come, causing the teen to open her eyes. At first, upon seeing a mop of blonde hair, she believed her partner had swooped in to save her but through the rain she could make out bright blue eyes instead of green.

"Are you alright?" The man, she could assume from the tone of his voice, asked.

Ladybug couldn't form any words so she nodded instead. The man seemed to smile before he looked her over. "Looks like you're hurt, " She only now felt the pain of the wounds, causing her to wince and hiss when moved. "I'm f-fine." Her voice stuttered as she tired to get the man to release her.

Her rescuer however was having none of that. "I can treat them at my house." He left no room for argument, cradling her cold and wet form to his chest and leaping off the wall. Ladybug didn't notice, to busy trying to convince him to let her go. The man remained stubborn as the duo vanished in a bright yellow flash.


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug clutched tightly to the man's cloak, eyes wide as they appeared right on top of Master Fu's apartment complex. 'Why are we here? Does he live near master Fu?' The questions swirled in her mind as the man hopped onto the balcony and knocked on the window. The wizened face of the guardian greeted them as he opened the window, surprise on his face."What a surprise to see you this late at night Ladybug." He addressed her first before nodding at the taller male. "Shouldn't you be out on patrol?" Ladybug blushed, her free arm coming to rub behind her head. "I was out before, but the storm came so suddenly that I was ill prepared for it." Fu stroked his beard in confusion. "What storm? The forecast didn't say anything about it." "The storm that's happening right now-" Ladybug glanced over her companion's shoulder and her jaw-dropped at seeing a clear night sky."The stress of school must be getting to you-"

"School just started."

"Why don't you go home and rest?" Fu ignored her rolling her eyes as he turned to the other. "Your son is in the living room, I have Wayzz watching over him." The man nodded, but he was hesitant to let the girl in his arms go.

He unconsciously tightened his grip before climbing through the window and walking toward where he could hear his son's babbles.

Ladybug blinked as she was carried into Fu's house like a ragdoll. Throwing an annoyed look at Fu, who was snickering behind his hand, she tired once more to get the man to drop her.

"Master? Do you have any first-aid kits laying round?" Fu waved his hand as he came forward with a white bundle.

"Here, to treat her wounds." He gave another sneaky look at Ladybug before leaving the two alone. 'Oh when I get my hands on that old man-'

"So your name is Ladybug?" She blinked as the man addressed her, eyes focused on pulling cotton swabs from the box.

"It's not my actual name, just the one people call me." She winced as the alcohol hit her wounds. The man hummed as he dabbed more at the large cuts. "And your real name?" He asked.

Ladybug smiled slightly at him. "Secret." He nodded. "Woman and their secrets, what a pain." Ladybug giggled softly at his pouty face before wincing as some of the alcohol dripped into a deep wound.

"Almost done, you've got a ton of them all over your arms." He stretched out her arms to get a better look at the cuts, nearly bending Ladybug in half. The young teen blushed at their close proximity, his warm breath lightly fanning her face as he leaned over. "There, all done." She breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned back and admired his work.

Bandages were wrapped neatly around her forearms and hands, nearly covering her entire form. 'I wonder if the bandages will disappear after I de-transform?' "I think it's about time you head home Ladybug, your parents might worry." The two jolted as Master Fu's voice rang out in the quiet room. The older male smiled at the two as he cradled a small bundle in his arms.

"You should let her go now boy, least you be forced to catch these hands." Ladybug deadpanned at the guardian as she removed herself from the other's grip. "You disgust me."  
"Love you too." He motioned toward the open window with a smile. Just before she left Ladybug turned to her companion. "Oh! I never got your name?" The man smiled, blue eyes bright as he cradled his son to his chest.

"It's Minato Namikaze."

* * *

"Hey Ma-Ma-Marientte, how are you?" Marinette cursed as she banged her head against the bench she was napping on.

""Son of a- oh hi Luka." The blue haired guitar player gave her a two fingered salut as he stood above her. "Are you looking for someone?" She saw his eyes glance around the park for a second before looking back.

"My sister, she said Rose was planning a meeting here around 1 for the band." A feeling of loneliness raced through her before Marinette stomped on it. Ever since Lila had shown up she had slowly but surely got the whole class on her side in hating her. They never invited her to any outings they had, nor did any of them sit with her at lunch or for class.

She was the outcast in a class she worked so hard for, hell even Chloe the girl that hated her since day one was being nicer to her then any of her 'real' friends. Alya had distanced herself after hearing Marinette rage about Lila's lies, telling the poor girl that she was just jealous of her.

Luka was her only friend at the moment, seeing as the boy could tell the rotten apples from the good. He was very upset that his sister had caused harm to the girl he once fancied, but there wasn't anything he could do that wouldn't make the situation worse. Marinette gave him a shaky smile before her gaze was taken by something over his shoulder.

Luka looked over to what caught her attention. A short old man stood at the entrance of the park, with another much taller male beside him. Marinette gapped slightly from her spot before leaping up and bolting over to the trees. Luka blinked in shock, unsure of how to process what just happened before he shrugged and went after her.

Master Fu chuckled as he led Minato into the park to enjoy the last few moments of summer before fall comes. The blonde frowned as he watched the girl run after seeing him, wondering what made her do so. "I know I have a 'flee on sight' in the bingo books, but that was unexpected." He looked at Fu who was currently bracing himself on his knees. "What? Did I say something funny?" The older male didn't answer, to busy trying to catch his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette was never more glad for an akuma to appear right at that moment. She quickly transformed and headed right into battle when she noticed the bandages still on her arms. 'So they didn't fade away huh? I should talk to Tikki about that-'

"Look out!" Distracted, Ladybug had only a split second to react before a yellow blur tackled her to the ground. The akuma roared in anger, an outline of a purple butterfly over it's face as it looked for the fallen hero.

"We have got to stop meeting like this Ladybug-san." Ladybug looked up at the figure currently straddling her, then at the akuma a few feet away. "Once again you save me just in the nick of time, ."

The blonde laughed as he got off her and offered her a hand.

"You need any help in fighting this thing?" Ladybug merely shook her head. "I'll deal with them myself, don't worry." Minato blinked as she tossed her yo-yo out into the trees and slung herself back into battle.

"Alright, looks like this akuma is different from normal."

"Nice to see you M'lady." A voice called just as a male teen clad in black landed next to her.

"Look what the rat dragged in, a mangy alley cat."

"Me-ouch, what's got your antennas' in a bunch?" Ladybug huffed at her partner, eyes on the akuma destroying the park.

"I'm just tired." Chat Noir gave the heroine a look before yelping as a bench came crashing down where he stood.

"Let's just take care of this akuma so I can get back to my nap." Ladybug said as she launched her yo-yo at the akuma, en-tangling it. Chat Noir took that as his cue to look for the akumatized item.

"I think I found it-" The akuma roared as he grabbed its' item, lashing out at Ladybug, who couldn't dodge quick enough and was caught in the side by a tree. The teen could feel her ribs crack at the hit, landing roughly on the ground and coughing up blood.

"Ladybug!" She waved off his concern. "T-the item." Chat threw her the black book, watching as she snapped it in half and caught the butterfly in her yo-yo. "N-no more e-evil doing f-for you l-little akuma." She stuttered the words as her ribs protested against her chest.

Releasing the purified butterfly she called for 'miraculous ladybug.' and cleansed the area of damage. Except for her damaged body. Getting up on shaky legs she only had a moment to process the pain before a yellow blur appeared in her vision. "You're hurt." She looked up into worried blue eyes before Minato picked her up and flashed away from the park before anyone had time to get a good look at the duo.

* * *

"I'm surprised her transformation has lasted this long." Master Fu commented as he watched the man fumble around the barely awake teen. They had returned to Master Fu's home to tend to Ladybug's wounds, but her costume was in the way of fixing her ribs.

"Could I cut through the fabric-"

"It's not likely you could without hurting the being that let's her change forms." Minato was at a lost in how to help his young friend, the worry for her safety was mounting the more they stood there and did nothing.

A soft babble caught his attention as his young infant son came crawling in with Wayzz sitting on his head. "What's wrong Naruto? Hungry? Do you need to be changed?" The new father picked up the small child and cradled him against his chest.

Naruto squealed, tiny arms swinging forward and little hands reaching out to grab a hold of one of Ladybug's earrings. "Wait-" The transformation began to bleed away to show bloodied street clothes under it. Master Fu blinked as the magic keeping the costume on slowly gave away to reveal the wounded areas.

"Well, looks like you'll have better access now." Little Naruto giggled as he rolled the earring around in his hands while his father got to work on healing Ladybug's wounds. Minato made several hand-signs before a green glow appeared on his hands.

"Medical jutsu, not my forte but it'll have to do for now." He gently pressed his hands against the sides of her body and began to slowly heal her cracked ribs. Ladybug hissed softly as she opened her eyes to look at him. "I wish I had some strong liquor to ease my pain, or a good smoke." She eyed Master Fu in the corner. "Old man, you got anymore of that 'special' tea you had the last time I was here?" She ignored Fu's eye roll as he nodded and went off to make the special brew.

"Special tea? Sounds interesting." Minato commented as he finished healing her ribs the best her could. The heroine shrugged as he helped her into a sitting position. "It's a special leaf-infused tea, supposed to help with relaxation and such. I had a few cups in the last few years to relieve me of stress." Ladybug stretched her muscles, wincing as her ribs rubbed against her shirt.

"You better not clean me out like those times Ladybug." Fu warned as he set two cups down before the two. Minato curiously took his into his hands and gave it a sniff. Nothing seemed out of the norm, except for Ladybug throwing hers back like a cup of sake.

"Another!" He took a sip of his own and marvelled at the sweet honey taste he could feel on his tongue.

The tea sorta hummed in the back of his throat as he swallowed, a strange warmth flowing through him that felt like being in a hot bath. "Oh wow, no wonder you like the stuff. It's really good." Minato drank the rest in his cup and set it down next to Ladybug's, which was once again re-filled.

Fu looked at him curiously, surprised he resisted the urge to drink another cup. "You don't want more?" Ladybug asked, blue-bell eyes wide as the man picked up his son. Minato merely smiled as he tickled Naruto's stomach, earning a laugh from the infant.

"As much as I'd like to have more, there are things I'd like to discuss with a sober mind." He gave Fu a look, who nodded while Ladybug fixed her earring and gave the two her full attention.


	5. Chapter 5

Ladybug sipped her tea silently, processing all the information that had been told to her in the last hour. "So let me get this straight." She set the cup down and pointed at Minato.

"You're a ninja from another world who battled a large nine tailed fox and was sent here by a reaper with a sick sense of humor." Minato nodded.

"Basically yes." Ladybug rubbed the space between her eyes and groaned softly. "You're taking this better then I thought Ladybug." Master Fu commented as he re-filled her cup. The teen merely waved him off.

"It's not that crazy, I fight akumas on a daily basis wearing a skin tight costume with a partner that belongs in an SM club." She motioned for Minato to hand over Naruto to her.

The heroine cooed at the baby, causing him to giggle and reach for her pig-tails.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Ladybug winced when the infant pulled at her hair, then stick the whole clump into his mouth. Minato hid a smile behind his cup as he watched Ladybug try and remove her hair from his son's mouth.

Finally getting her saliva covered hair out of the infant's giggling mouth she quickly handed him over to his father.

"Then I should be heading out, I've got school in the morning." Bidding the trio a goodbye Ladybug launched out of the window and swung herself home.

* * *

Marinette squinted her eyes against the glare of the sun, hands clenched tightly to the sides as she tired to ignore the people around her. 'Maybe If I look hard enough the sun will burn my retina so that I don't have to see that bit-'

"Marinette? Are you okay?" The teen turned away from her own blinding to see the person she least wanted to see. Adrien Agreste smiled slightly at her, Lila clinging to his arm like a leach.

Marinette felt her eyebrow twitch at the closeness of the tow but she reminded herself that her little (Big) crush on the boy had faded in her second year of school so she felt nothing at seeing them.

"Yeah, are you okay Marinette?" The Italian girl was really getting on her nerves. Holding back the urge to bodily pick up the two and throw them over her shoulder Marinette merely grunted at them before walking away.

"I'm surprised you didn't attack that Lila girl Mari." Tikki whispered to her chosen as they entered the school. "To many witnesses, I already get enough grief from the sheeple." Sliding into her seat in the back she pulled out her books and waited for Miss Bustier to appear to start class. Marinette ignored the looks thrown at her by her former friends, but she did acknowledge Nathaniel's timid wave with one of her own before queen bee herself appeared and shooed him off.

'Same old Chloe.' She watched as Alya walked in with Lila showing her something on her phone. Marinette sighed, having no energy to even feel angry at seeing her former best friend get along so well with her most hated enemy.

'Well,' She thought as Chloe came over to the duo and 'accidentally' dumped her hot coffee onto them. 'At least I know Karma's gonna be a bitch.'

* * *

"Why the hell do akuma's come at the worst times?" Ladybug cursed to heaven and back as she dodged a beam of electricity aimed right at her head. Chat Noir was no where to be seen so she was on her own on this one. A stray beam struck her shoulder, leaving a nasty gash behind.

Ignoring the wound she kept her attention on the akuma, a badly dressed, bright neon yellow creature that shot lasers and beams of pain.

"Wonder who pissed him off." She contemplated on contacting her partner when in her moment of hesitation the akuma blasted her right in the chest with his lasers.

Time seemed to slow as she looked down at the large gaping hole in her body, blood dripping down and blending with her suit. She looked back up, mouth formed in an 'o' before she began to plummet toward the ground.

'Damnit,' Ladybug watched as the ground got closer and closer to her before her eyes shut and she accepted her fate.

'I hope Master Fu finds a good Ladybug to replace me.' She was dimly aware of a voice screaming her name before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Minato felt uneasy since he first woke up. The feeling hadn't gone away as he went on with his day, it only grew worse. So he left the house with Naruto hopping to clear his mind when his son giggled and pointed to the sky.

"Lady!" Minato blinked, shock on his face at hearing his son speak his first words before he looked up.

"Ladybug?" Indeed, there stood the young heroine battling against a brightly coloured akuma. The man watched as she struggled slightly to combat the foe, briefly wondering where her feline partner was before she was blasted right in the chest. The surrounding people screamed in fear as he stared in shock as she looked down at her chest and went limp. "Ladybug!" He needed to act fast. Making a Kage bushin to watch Naruto he left the crowd and flashed right under Ladybug.

Not even giving the akuma a backward glance he teleported out of the city and toward the area where he and Naruto had arrived.

"Ladybug! Come one, please stay with me." Minato pleaded as he made the necessary hand signs for the medical jutsu.

He laid his green hands over her wounds, praying she would heal quickly. A red gloved hand came up and clutched onto his forearm. Minato looked down at the teen as she opened her eyes and gazed at him.

"Wont work, costume in the way." She gurgled, blood dripping down her lips as she struggled to speak.

"Don't talk, save your energy." He ordered sternly but Ladybug ignored him. Reaching up to her ears she quickly popped her earring off and let her transformation fade away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Minato felt the air in his lungs leave him as he watched the red suit fade away to reveal a white t-shirt that was quickly getting soaked with blood. He cursed softly as he poured more of his chakra into his jutsu. "Come on," He urged the wound to close faster, hands shaking slightly from the strain. "Why isn't it healing?!" Minato held back his frustration as the wound didn't close in the slightest.

"You'll burn yourself out before you can truly help her, Yondaime." A voice called out, startling the man and causing him to glance over his shoulder.

"Shinigami-sama." The hooded figure gave him a two-fingered salut as he came up beside him.

"She's injured pretty badly, know what caused the injury?" Minato shook his head. "I wasn't really paying the villain much attention, I only thought of saving my friend from further harm." Shinigami hummed as he leaned over and gazed at the teen's prone body.

"There's some strange energy surrounding her injuries, that must be what's interfering with your healing." He commented, stretching a skeletal hand over the wounds.

Minato cursed softly as his chakra was repelled once again from the teen. The Shinigami watched the action silently, golden eyes calculating.

'I'm surprised he's so worried over a complete stranger, must be a human thing.' The being turned back to the girl laying still as death on the grass, pale skin sticking out against the blood coating it.

He remained silent, even as Minato slammed his hands into the dirt as his jutsu failed. "She's gonna die, damnit." He clawed the soft dirt as hot tears began to fall from his eyes.

The Shinigami suddenly sighed as he stood up from the ground and went over to the body. "Damn humans with their over the top emotions." He grumbled lowly as he picked up Ladybug from the ground and brought her closer to Minato.

"Listen, I'm already in enough shit with Life so I'm gonna cut you some slack." Shinigami motioned to the girl in his arms. "The only option I can think of in saving this kid's life is if you bind her to yourself." The fourth frowned as he processed what the Shinigami said.

"Like a soul mate bond, she'll initially be your partner." Shinigami removed a hand from the body to rub between his eyes.

"And this bond will save her?"

"Basically yeah."

"And no one else can do it? I wouldn't want to bind her to someone she doesn't know all that well." Minato looked a bit worried, which caused the Shinigami to chuckle softly.

"Actually, right at this moment you're the best choice in the matter." He cradled the teen's head gently as he recounted to the shinobi what the girl's life was at this point.

"You would be a prefect match, you're just what she needs and," The Shinigami gave the man a sly grin. "What you need." Minato thought over what the being told him and made a decision.

"Alright, let's do this binding." Shinigami nodded before sliding Ladybug into his arms.  
"Seal the bind with a mark, her neck should do." Minato blinked cluelessly at that. "How do I make a mark?"

The being looked at him, dumbfounded. "You have a child and yet don't know what a mark is? Your sex life must have been very limited." Ignoring the blush that began to grow on the man the Shinigami pointed to his mouth.

"Make it with your mouth, like a hickey."

"Couldn't I just do it with a jutsu-"

"Quite being a wimp and just do it before she dies."

* * *

White. White as far as the eye could see. It filled Marinette's vision as she sat floating on thin air, bored out of her mind.

"Great, I'm stuck floating in an endless white space for the rest of my after life. Joy." She muttered sarcastically, allowing gravity to tip her upside down.

A soft chuckle reached her ears, causing her to look to the side.

"My my, you look like you're having the time of your life." The hooded figure floating a foot away from her commented amusedly as she righted herself.

"Are you dead too?" The figure contemplated on the question before answering. "I don't really think I fit in that category." The floated closer to her. "And neither do you." They placed a skeletal hand over Marinette's forehead.

"It's time to go back child, you have people waiting for you." The teen could feel a tugging on her soul as the figure backed away.

She looked down and gasped as strange seals began to form over her skin.

"Looks like the binding is taking affect, hope you like your new partner Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The teen had no time to speak as she was whisked away from the place. The figure breathed a sigh of relief, golden eyes tired.

"Now's it's Life's and Fate's job to finish the rest."

* * *

Marinette breathed in deeply, eyes snapping open and a hacking cough left her as she spat out chunks of blood from her wind-pipes. "Ugh, someone get me the number of the bus that hit me." She groaned softly before pausing as warm arms encircled her tired body.

Something inside her seemed to hum at the closeness, the feeling foreign to her as she recognized the mop of yellow hair.

"Minato!" Marinette squeaked as the blonde pulled back to look her over. "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Are you in pain?" He listed off question after question, worry in his eyes and voice as he checked her over again.

The teen sat dumbfounded as the man grew more panicked at her unresponsive behavior before Marinette burst out laughing. Minato blinked as he listened to her laugh, clutching her stomach and tears streaming down her face. He waited for her laughing fit to calm down before gathering her up into his arms.

Marinette yelped, arms coming up to encircle around his neck. "Let's head over to Master Fu's house to clean you up." She looked down at her blood soaked clothing and grimaced."Yeah, good idea. Wouldn't want my parents to see me like this they'd panic." Minato nodded before the pair was gone in a flash.


	7. Chapter 7

"So," Master Fu calmly sipped tea from his cup, eyes focused on the two before him. "Did something happen while you were away?"

Marinette blushed crimson, steam pouring from her ears. "W-what do you mean Master? Nothing happened."

"You're sitting in Minato's lap." Said blonde didn't seem to care at the moment, to busy entertaining Naruto.

He had one arm encircled around the teen's waist, keeping her tight against him. "W-well-"

"They performed a soul bond between themselves." The three jumped as the Shinigami popped in from no where.

"Yo." He waved a skeletal hand out to them as he plopped down beside Minato, who silently growled at him and pulled a blushing Marinette closer.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch bratty Yondaime, I wont touch your bonded unless I have to." He wiggled non-existent eyebrows at the teen.

"Unless of course she wants me to." Master Fu took that moment to clear his throat.

"Getting back on topic, what are the side-affects to this union?" The Shinigami shrugged, not looking the least bit concerned.

"Couldn't tell ya, I forget most of the details." He pointed right at the duo.

"It's the standard shit, if one partner is too far then both will feel either extreme pain or loneliness. They'll get jealous of every little thing, rationality is non-existent and personal space is gone." He looked them up and down.

"If blondie had his way then he'd probably keep her locked away from everyone." Marinette's jaw-dropped at that, while Minato blushed.

"Probably knock her up as well."

"Alright, we don't need to hear the details." Marinette waved her arms frantically at the thought. "Besides, we've only just met. How could we just fall in love so fast?"

"Does the bond force love between them?" Master Fu asked the hooded skeleton, who shook his head.

"I don't do forced love, the bond just gives them a little nudge is all." He reached over to place a skeletal hand to lightly grip Marinette's face.

"Are you in any pain kid? The bond should have healed the more life-threatening injuries and jump-started the healing for the more non-fatal ones." The hand gripped her chin as they rotated her head side-to-side. "I'm alright, just tired is all."

"That's normal coming back from the void." The Shinigami released her face and stood back, letting Minato pull her back into his lap. "So the bond can not be broken?" Master Fu asked as the skeleton leaned back.

"I mean, it can be broken at the cost of both Marinette and Minato dying. Their souls have been intertwined to the point where if one dies the other follows." He raised a hand up to his face and black fire erupted from the palm.

The three humans jumped at the sight of the black flames engulfing the shinigami's hands, "Don't move, this might hurt a bit." He placed the burning limb right onto Marinette's head and frowned slightly.

"Were you lot aware she was bonded with the miracle box? There are traces of powerful magic deep within her core." Master Fu nodded, "I was aware of their bond when Marinette became my pupil, but I am unsure of how deeply the bond runs."

The Shinigami pulled back, still frowning, before reaching over and doing the same to Minato. The blonde hissed as the flames nearly burned his scalp.

"Strange, the Yondaime also seems to house that same kind of power along side the menace fox." He removed the hand and rubbed the back of his head.

"Great, this will add more paperwork."

"Oh no!" Marinette yelped as she stared at the clock on the wall.

All three males turned to her in confusion as she leapt from Minato's lap and began to race around the apartment.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot that today I'm supposed to be babysitting at four, it's two now." She explained quickly, handing over a giggling Naruto to Minato before racing out the door. The room was quiet as they watched her go, no one moved, before Shinigami burst out laughing.

"Holy hell, she reminds me of the white rabbit from Alice in wonderland!" He toppled to the ground, hands clutching his sides.

Master Fu sighed as he accepted the infant from the rabidly paling man.

"Better hurry or you'll lose your head! Bwahahah." Who knew the death god had a weird sense of humour?

Minato henged himself as he raced after his bonded, leaving his son with Master Fu.

"He is so whipped." The shinigami cackled loudly as he vanished from the shop.

Master Fu could only sigh at their antics before bringing the young child over to the beds for a nap.

* * *

Marinette breathed heavily as she arrived just in the nick of time to babysit Madame Chamack's daughter Manon, who was once more complaining to her mother about the lastest toy on the market.

The teen was already missing the young Naruto, as he was much more tame compared to the wild child that was Manon.

After a short goodbye Marinette had let the girl wander her room for a bit before groaning as she demanded they go to the park to play.

Tikki had giggled from her perch as the small child dragged off her chosen to the park, where they encountered a panting, red faced Minato.

Marinette had nearly jumped out of her skin at the arms encircling her, but the bond had given off a comforting warmth as it reconnected with the other, calming her slightly.

"Don't just grab me out of nowhere! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" The teen half-heartedly scolded the older male as he sat beside her on the bench. Minato merely hummed as he nuzzled her hair slightly.

"Next time warn a man when you take off running, I couldn't track your chakra so I had to rely on our bond to find you." He turned blue eyes down to her and Marinette felt her breath catch at the intense look her gave her.

"And it's kinda an invasion of privacy to stalk you, even though it's normal where I'm from."

"At least you admit it, after Manon tires herself out I'll bring you to where I live." The man threw her another heart stopping smile before they looked up at the wild child, who was chasing off the birds and causing a scene.

"She really does have a lot of energy, I hope Naruto isn't the same way."

"You're jinxing it, now he's going to be bouncing off the walls." An hour passed by like a breeze and Marinette carried a tired Manon to her house, Minato trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

"Don't let my parents see you yet, we haven't established this bond quite yet." She told the shinobi, who nodded before jumping up to hide on the roof. Once she handed off Manon to her mother, the teen had headed to her room. "Do you want any dinner?"

"Maybe later, I have a commission to finish."

"Well alright, don't get to wrapped up with it." Marinette hugged her mother before racing to her room to see if Minato was near. "Tikki, could you bring Minato here? I'm gonna finish that commission for Jagged." The kwami only giggled again as she fazed through the window.

Seeing as that was taken care of, she turned her attention to the clothing at hand. "You have a very artistic hand." A voice whispered in her ear.

Marinette yelped loudly, topping from her chair and into the arms of her bonded who chuckled softly as he set her gently to the floor and jump behind the chaise.

A second later the booming steps of her father knocked her from her frozen state.

"Papa I'm okay! I was just startled is all." The teen had to reassure her father she was fine before pushing him back down the stairs. Making sure he was fully gone, she turned annoyed eyes to the chaise.

"Minato, you could have gotten us in trouble!" She hissed softly at the chuckling man as he walked out from behind the furniture to embrace her tightly. "Sorry, but your angry expressions are really cute." The teen deflated at his words, the anger and annoyance bleeding out of her.

"Listen, it's been a wild day and I'm tired as hell." Marinette brought a hand up to cover her yawn.

"And I know you're as tired as I am, so let's get on with this talk." Minato nuzzled her hair once more before pulling away and sitting on the ground. Marinette sat infront of him and Tikki flew down to rest in her messy hair.

"So this whole bond issue, are you seriously ok with it? I mean it wasn't long since your wife died and you were brought to this world. I don't want you to just give your entire life up to save mine." The shinobi sighed at the question, eyes sad and tired.

"True I was hesitant to agree with the shinigami's plan, it was a bizarre request but something pulled me to save you. It was my choice in the end to help you and I did, many in my line of work wouldn't do that for a stranger but,"

His eyes stared right into her, making her feel small. "There was a spark between us, that first moment we had as I saved you from death and I felt like a child again when I met my wife." He reached over and gripped her hands between his own large ones.

"It hasn't been long since we met, but it feels like an eternity. It wasn't a mistake that we're bonded, it's another chance to heal." Marinette could feel her eyes watering as she recalled all the pain she's gone through these last few years, the heartbreak and loneliness from her old crush and her classmates.

"Please Marinette, let's give this bond a chance." Minato reached over and wiped the tears flowing from her eyes, fingers lingering on her warm skin. Marinette leaned slightly into his hands and he cradled her face.

"Alright, let's give it a shot." Her heart ached at the large smile the other gave her before he pulled her into a hug.

'He's so warm, I could get used to this.' Was the last thought running through her mind as she relaxed into him and fell asleep.


End file.
